Venereal diseases such as syphilis, herpes, gonorrhea and most importantly AIDS, have been the major causes of sufferings and deaths of millions of people world wide. In addition, the consequential psychological, social and economic damages have caused unparalleled catastrophe. These diseases are mostly transmitted during sexual contacts. In other words they are transmitted via sexual organs when the two come in contact, be it by consensual sex or illicit sex. The transmittal of venereal diseases are also caused by the flow of associated fluids discharged from one uncovered genitalia to another unprotected sexual organ. One of the most affected groups who practice illicit sex are school age children. Rape is also a violent universal means of defying a person of his or her human dignity, psychological depravation and moral damage. Stopping the spread of AIDS/HIV virus and empowerment of sex victims is the main objective of this invention.